


There Are No Sick Days In War

by WizardlyWaffles



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Also wow I haven't touched this account since 2016 jfc, F/M, Hand Feeding, Nursing, Sick Character, Sick Xander is a whiney assbaby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-24
Updated: 2018-01-24
Packaged: 2019-03-08 22:44:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13468143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WizardlyWaffles/pseuds/WizardlyWaffles
Summary: When surprise snowfall hits Nohr, Xander and his units were not prepared for the weather and returned with the flu. Out of concern for her dear brother's health, Corrin insists on nursing Xander back to health.





	There Are No Sick Days In War

**Author's Note:**

> Wow. I initially used to post shitty Hetalia fanfics on this account and then I discovered Fire Emblem and I have returned to write as many shitty fanfics of Xander as possible.
> 
> On a side note...this is my first time writing him so forgive me if he's a tad OOC.

It is said that no sunlight ever touches the kingdom of Nohr. The kingdom was known for having the dullest of summers and the coldest of winters. Or at least according to the Hoshidians anyway. Although Nohr didn’t have warm festive summers like Hoshido did, the natural beauty laid in the winter. A thick layer of snow blanketed the land, the snowflakes that fell from the clouds glittered like diamonds in the sun. Just perfect for playing in! 

Elise especially was excited to go outside and make the biggest snowman in a competition against Camilla, who was fretting more about keeping her precious Wyvern warm with plenty of blankets. Leo was less than excited, grumbling about how cold it was inside his study and how he hated wearing the mittens Corrin insisted he should wear in the cold. 

And then there was Xander. 

The poor man had been leading his troops to survey the border in the event of an attack from the Hoshido army and when he returned; although he was prepared for mostly everything in the battle, he and his troops had not been anticipating the sudden snowfall.   
First Peri got sick with a horrible flu that left her bedridden with a ghastly fever. Then it was Lazlow, who despite being so cautious about the germs Peri was spreading by sneezing and wheezing everywhere, ended up falling ill too. 

Then it was Xander. Despite concerns from all his siblings, Xander had decided a little flu wasn’t going to prevent him from working. After all, there were no sick days in war and he refused to let his guard down for even a second.   
But much to the concern of Corrin, it was very obvious his flu was getting worse because he stubbornly refused to rest. It had gotten so bad that not even Elise’s staff could relieve him for long. Peri and Lazlow had thankfully recovered in due time but Xander was still sniffling and sneezing. Corrin couldn’t help but compare his nose to a little cherry because it was so red with irritation. He absolutely needed to rest. 

And so she ambushed him. Actually, all his siblings did. Corrin convinced Camilla that it was time to perform an intervention. The palace was worried sick of…well…Xander being sick. 

“And why exactly have you barged into my office like this? I’m terribly bus-bus-ah-ah-“ Xander was squinting his eyes as if he were about to sneeze. He managed to stifle it down just as Camilla sat on the edge of his desk. 

“Just look at you…you look terrible, darling…” She sighed in concern and pressed a hand to his forehead, “You’ve got a horrible fever…” 

“I’ll heal you, big brother! I-I know it can’t heal you for too long but…at least rest a bit! The only way my magic works is if you rest after I use it, okay~?” Elise chimed, proudly swinging her staff around in front of him. 

Leo just rolled his eyes, clearly not wanting to be there. He went out of his way to cover his nose and mouth with a scarf. “Seriously, brother. I don’t want to get sick too. Just rest, okay?”

Corrin sighed and looked him up and down. “You’re…. well…you’re not looking so good. Battle plans can wait. C’mon…” She took Xander’s hands into her own and tried to pull him up, only for him to stand up and back away in annoyance. 

“I can take care of myself!” He snapped coldly and turned away from them, “Each and every one of you has things to do. Elise, you were supposed to be feeding the horses in the stables. Camilla, you need to be training your retainers. And you, Leo! You’re supposed to be meeting with Father shortly! All three of you should not be wasting your time here! Now le-“

Xander’s voice trailed off and his body seemed to keel over a bit, but fortunately, Camilla worked fast, his weakened body was caught in her strong arms.   
“That is enough!” She snapped back. Camilla was giving a disapproving glance at Xander, like a mother scolding her child. Xander was looking back up at her with a hazy, feverish glance, unable to focus at all before his eyes rolled back in his head and he fell unconscious in Camilla’s hold. 

“Big brother!” Elise squealed and rushed towards him, “Oh no, this is bad! He looks all clammy and gross! What do we do?!” 

“We need to put him to bed, now!” Corrin commanded. With a firm nod, Camilla and Leo assisted with carrying an unconscious Xander to his bedroom, with Elise running around squealing about helping and Corrin informing every maid and butler the group passed about Xander’s health. 

Corrin never knew how light Xander was when stripped of all the heavy armour on his body. And there was an awful lot of it. While Leo and Camilla went to inform their Father about Xander’s health, Corrin and Elise were left by his side. 

He looked oddly peaceful when he was unconscious. His brows weren’t knitted together so tight. His mouth wasn’t always in a frown. The more Elise healed him with her staff, the more rosey his cheeks became. At least now he wasn’t looking like death. 

“Huff…huff…S-sorry…I can’t keep healing him…” Elise whimpered, “This magic is only used for physical injuries…I don’t think it’s actually doing anything”   
“It’s okay, Elise. You did your best” Corrin replied with a gentle smile, “I’m sure big brother would appreciate all the hard work you’ve put in the help him”   
Elise’s eyes seemed to shine with a hint of pride at that. 

She finally stopped using her staff, the light emanating from the tip faded slowly. Elise gave a soft sigh, stood up and walked to the door, flashing Xander a worried look as she left, leaving the two alone. 

Corrin couldn’t help but be concerned for his well-being. After all, Xander was the strongest of her adoptive siblings. She had never seen him so weak before in her life. Or if she had, he was exceptionally good at hiding it. It was not like him to succumb to an illness such as this.   
She stroked his hair slowly, blushing softly to herself as she imagined a sweeter time. Corrin had fallen ill many times before. She had lived in a fortress all her life and rarely got the chance to go outside. There was one time she foolishly ran out without proper clothing for the weather and ended up getting a cold almost similar to this. Corrin would never forget how tender Xander was with her. How he brushed her hair every morning, spoon fed her hot soup and read her stories while she suffered in her bed. All because King Garon showed no concern for her health and the rest of her siblings were off doing field work. 

She couldn’t help but admire his body while he was still unconscious underneath her. Despite being so weak from illness, Xander still looked as strong as he always had.   
“…Corrin…” Xander breathed weakly. 

She almost jumped a foot in the air when he spoke. 

“Xander! Wait, don’t get up…stay down, okay” She instructed and took out a thermometer left behind by Camilla. To her surprise, Xander actually listened. “You look terrible…uh…how are you feeling?” 

Xander gave a breathy chuckle and closed his eyes. “I feel horrible” 

Corrin gave a soft smile and gently pressed the glass thermometer on his tongue, frowning as the mercury inside it soured to a threatening temperature.   
“It doesn’t look like your fever is going to let up any time soon” She sighed and gave Xander a worried look, “Oh brother…”   
Xander’s whole face had broken out into a sweat. Even his eyes were leaking from the heat burning from his cheeks. “L-Little Princess…if I am to be confined to my bed to heal, I would appreciate it if you left the nursing to the maids. The last thing I would want is for you to suffer the same fate”

Corrin remained silent for just a moment, a soft knock on the door brought her attention quickly. She flashed Xander a look before opening the door.   
It was Felicia with a small tray of medicine, soup and many, many tissues. She at first insisted to enter the room before Corrin stopped her, offering to take the tray inside. 

With the tray in her hands, she pushed the door closed with her foot and slowly set it down at Xander’s bedside.   
“Did you not hear me the first time or are you choosing to ignore my advice?” Xander asked flatly before scrunching up his face. He gave a bellowing sneeze that made Corrin jump a little before sniffling and grumbling to himself. 

“Big Brother, do you remember the times when I was sick as a child?” Corrin started, handing Xander a soft tissue. 

His eyes flashed for just a moment before they sheepishly glanced away. 

“You stayed by my side even though I was sneezing everywhere” Corrin spoke with a soft giggle, “And you kept checking on me every night to make sure I took my medication. Well. Consider this payback. You were my personal doctor in those days and now, I’m your personal nurse!” 

Xander was taken aback by the look of determination written across her face. She couldn’t be serious, surely!

Corrin started pouring a foul looking elixir onto a spoon. She was indeed serious about this. Xander was starting to blush, not just from the fever, but from how utterly helpless and weak he felt under the pressure of trying to remain strong and noble whilst also trying not to disappoint his little princess. 

“I-I appreciate the sentiment but-“  
“Open wide, Xander-“  
“I can take my own medicine Corr-mnph!” 

Oh how Xander despised that mischievous smirk on her face. He scrunched up his face at the bitter taste of the medicine that was abruptly shoved into his mouth.   
“There we go…~” Corrin cooed and pulled the spoon away from his mouth. Gods! He felt like such a child! 

Of course he had to swallow it, clearly unimpressed by both the taste and Corrin’s antics. Just when he thought he was safe from the dreaded spoon, he glanced over to see it dipping into his bowl of hot soup. She wasn’t seriously going to spoon feed him, was she?!

To prevent it from happening again, Xander forced himself to sit up and cleared his throat. 

“Ahem. I believe I can take it from here” He spoke huskily. “You’re sick” Corrin replied flatly, “I’m supposed to nurse you back to health”. “I may be unwell but it doesn’t prevent me from being able to feed myself” Xander huffed and took the spoon from her. 

Although Corrin was determined, she knew better than to challenge Xander. Especially when he was this moody.   
She watched on as Xander struggled to eat his soup without sliding the bowl too far on his lap or spilling it on the sheets. It was clear that deep down, he knew that this was a dish best consumed on a table. 

There was always one final trick Corrin KNEW could topple even the strongest of her siblings. It could work on Camilla and to some extent, Leo and Elise. But it absolutely garenteed to weaken Xander’s morale. 

Corrin began to pout with a begging look, whining softly as Xander struggled to eat his soup. 

He visibly flinched when he heard the whine. Without even turning to look at Corrin he was already giving a defeated and submissive look. 

“…Fine. You may feed me” He mumbled in humiliation. Xander slumped back into bed as Corrin giddily picked up the spoon and pressed it gently to his lips.   
“Say ahh~”   
“Ahh” 

Corrin gently placed the now empty bowl on the bedside table and pressed a hand to Xander’s forehead with a sigh. “Well, it’s finally starting to settle down. But you need to sleep now, okay?” 

Xander’s cheeks were starting to burn up again. Not from a fever or humiliation but from something entirely different.   
“Corrin…ah…I would like to thank you for your concern over my wellbeing. Every day I am grateful to have you in my life. Elise, Camilla and Leo too. We all appreciate your efforts with everything you do” He spoke softly, “Do not tell them this but…I rather enjoyed being cared for by you today, ‘Nurse Corrin’” 

Corrin pressed a gentle kiss to his forehead and brushed the hair out of his face with a soft smile.   
“Anytime, Xander”


End file.
